


Serving Sorcha

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Avvar, F/M, Fanart, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There are few men she takes to her bed and of them only the intriguing lowlander can bend her to his whims.
Relationships: Rylen (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Serving Sorcha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TightAssets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TightAssets/gifts).



> Just some smutty fanart.


End file.
